


The Scarlet Eyed Explorer

by KurapikasScarletEyes



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Dark Magic, Doctor Leorio Paladiknight, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I APOLOGIZE, Kurapika Needs a Hug, No Romance, chrollo ig, explorer - Freeform, good luck, hisoka is annoying af, kurapika manages to be kinda happy, no i don't, save gon, save killua, screw illumi all my homies hate illumi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 17,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28492887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurapikasScarletEyes/pseuds/KurapikasScarletEyes
Summary: Kurapika is a part of the now extinct Kurta clan, who's eyes turn red due to their practice of dark magic. Kurapika became an explorer to find his clans stolen eyes, on his mission he meets sassy Killua, enthusiastic Gon, and compassionate Leorio. During his adventures, he'll learn love and friendship, along with the power of magic and the rogue explorer group, the Phantom Troupe. Rated for language and violence. Take into context, this is like a bunch of one shots and parts that create a story so there will be time skips.
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Kurapika Kurta is an explorer. He looks for hidden artifacts for money.... and to find the eyes of his murdered clan. His mission is to avenge his family and to defeat the rogue explorer group called the Phantom Troupe.  
For now however, he was dragging a passed out man in a suit through a forest, an ancient stone statue tucked under his arm. Branches smacked him as he raced by, thorny vines entangled around his shoes and ankles. Sweat trickled down his temple, the midday sun almost blinded him, he was nearly out of breath. All he needed to do right now was get this stupid Leorio Paradinight back to the meeting place and for both of them to escape.  
Kurapika heard a groan and noticed Leorio beginning to awake. “C’mon, wake up Leorio, we need to get away!”  
“It’s Mr. Leorio....” Leorio mumbled as he was half dragged through the trees and plants.  
Kurapika rolled his eyes and continued to sprint through the wood, praying that the man chasing them wouldn’t catch up. That prayer was a little too late though, someone grabbed a fistful of his hair and he shoved Leorio away, watching as the man in the suit stumbled forward, coming back into consciousness. Kurapika then twisted around, snatching his dagger off his leg and sliced the man’s cheek. A curse escaped his pursuer’s lips.  
The man’s fist connected with Kurapika’s face and Kurapika stumbled back, blood dripping down from his nose. He pulled the chains from his wrist which he sometimes used to attack as he inched closer to the man, he could feel his eyes burning red under his contacts.  
“Kurapika.... don’t..” Leorio managed from behind Kurapika.  
He began to move his arm back, ready to use his chains almost like a whip when someone jumped from above and knocked the large man to the ground. Kurapika blinked a few times until finally walking over to whoever it was to thank them. But when he did, he gasped. The person was, in fact, a child. The kid had messy white hair and blue eyes, pale skin, and wore a white hoodie even in the hot weather of the forest.  
Still, Kurapika thanked the stranger to which the boy responded with, “No problem.”  
Leorio stumbled over and clung to Kurapika, “What the hell just happened?”  
Kurapika gestured to the boy, “Well it seems this kid here saved us, now what do we say Leorio?”  
“Mr. Leorio,” Leorio grumbled, then he said, “thanks kid.”  
“No need to thank me, it wasn’t too hard. Besides I need this guy. Oh, and my name is Killua.” The boy said.  
Kurapika handed Leorio the statue he had held onto for dear life and Leorio’s eyes got large, almost like he was trying to figure out how much it cost, “Killua, what do you mean you need this guy?” Kurapika asked.  
Killua looked at the man in annoyance, “His buddies have my friend, if it weren’t for the fact that he has information on where Gon is and that I’ve decided to stop hurting people.... I would’ve killed him.”  
Leorio jumped, almost dropping the statue, making Kurapika regret giving it to him, “K-kill him!?”  
“Who’s Gon?” Kurapika asked calmly.  
“As I said,” Killua put his arms behind his head, “my friend. I’m one hundred percent sure he’s okay right now, but..... that doesn’t mean he’ll be okay later. So I need this guy.”  
Kurapika strapped his dagger back on his leg, “Can we come along. Once you get the information you need, we need to take this guy and his acquaintances into custody. Besides, we want to help your friend.”  
Leorio’s eyes widened again, “I-I had no say in this! This is terrifying!”  
Kurapika glared at Leorio, “You said you wanted to become an explorer with me, you said you didn’t care how dangerous it was.”  
“Yeah, well now I hate it!”  
Kurapika joined Killua’s side and finally Leorio gave in, joining as well. Kurapika offered to help carry the man, but Killua shook his head and picked up the large man himself, leaving the two other explorers in awe once again. So the trio walked through the forest a little until they reached a cave, one that was dry and habitable for the time being. Leorio started a fire and Killua sat the man down, Kurapika cleaned the blood off his bruised face.  
Food was cooked over the fire and they all ate, Killua keeping a close eye on the man across the cave. Leorio studied the statue he and Kurapika found and Kurapika managed to clean his contacts in the dark of the cave, he just wanted to get them out since they had been in for three days and two nights straight and his eyes were hurting.  
He then felt a tap on his shoulder and he saw Killua pointing behind him with his thumb at the man, “He’s waking up.”  
Kurapika stood up, pulling his knife out in case. Killua walked over and leaned right into the now-conscious man’s face. The man looked terrified all of a sudden and Killua grinned.  
“Nice seeing ya again!” Killua said in a too friendly tone, “It’s been a while huh? I have a question, do you happen to know where Gon is?”  
The man looked way too scared of the little kid in front of him, well Kurapika said little, Killua was probably twelve or thirteen, that’s still quite young though.  
“He... h-he is with.. with the others a-at another temple th-that we use as a h-hiding place.” The man stuttered.  
Killua smiled wider, “Thanks.” He then chopped the man’s neck with his hand and the guy was out cold.  
“Okay, I’ve been waiting to ask, but why is that guy after you?” Leorio asked as he put the statue in his bag.  
“Oh, me and Gon were looking for treasure and as we left an underground temple, those guys attacked and nabbed our gold.... and Gon. I fought hard but...” His gaze hardened, “Guess I’m glad I met you guys, I could use some help.”  
Leorio scoffed, “Someone’s cocky.”  
“Leorio!” Kurapika barked.  
“Sorry.” Leorio mumbled.  
Kurapika sighed, eyeing Killua. Sure the kid had scared the attacker but he was still a child. And so was his friend, so Kurapika couldn’t let Killua do this by himself, it was obvious Leorio thought the same.  
Kurapika patted Killua’s shoulder, “We’re gonna help you.”  
Killua turned and smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

The temple was beyond words for Kurapika to describe. Sculptures lined walls and the ceiling was held up by beautifully adorned pillars. The structure was made of smooth sandstone, drawings carefully carved into the stone. Through broken parts of walls, sun shone and vines grew everywhere, giving the place natural beauty. It smelled of fresh air, clean water, flowers, maybe even what the sun might have smelled like....  
And blood.  
“This temple’s beauty hides the intentions of this group.” Stated Kurapika.  
Killua nodded, running his hand along the walls, nearing a staircase heading downward, “I’m assuming you smelled the blood too.”  
“Who couldn’t?” Leorio exclaimed, “The stench is everywhere!”  
Kurapika and Leorio followed behind Killua, wondering how he knew the place so well. Still, they didn’t ask, the kid seemed helpful enough. As the trio descended, darkness engulfed them as the light was blocked out by the ceiling under the temple. The smell of blood only got more pungent. It was obvious the farther into the temple they went, the more worried Killua seemed for his friend, he was just so agitated.  
“Are you okay Killua?” Kurapika asked.  
Killua quickly changed the subject, “Why was that guy after you too?”  
“Well me and Kurapika were looking for some treasure or artifacts to make some good cash!” Leorio said with a huge grin, then it fell, “But when we got it, that guy chased us!”  
“Correction, Leorio is looking to make money, I’m looking for artifacts that can help me find the eyes of my murdered clan.” Kurapika added.  
Killua cocked his head in understanding, “I’m so sorry.”  
“Thank you.” Kurapika said.  
The rest of the trip down was silent. The only noise was their feet on the steps and Leorio humming a slight tune, which made Kurapika think of happier times when he was sung lullabies to sleep. Killua kicked a stone down the steps, it’s clacking echoed all the way to the bottom. They all cringed, it was still a long way down.  
“Gon better not be dead.” Huffed Killua.  
Leorio threw his hands up, “This is taking too long! My legs hurt.”  
Kurapika sighed, “There is no faster way.”  
“Actually,” Killua said, pointing to a loose piece of rock, “There might be.”

“THAT WAS FUN!” Killua exclaimed as he climbed off the rock, gazing upward to see only a sliver of light.  
Leorio gagged, “I’m gonna be sick.”  
Kurapika dusted off his shorts, sighing. Once again he would have to bleach them, he really needed to stop wearing white. Killua’s idea had worked, to take the large piece of stone and slide down the steps, though it did result in bruises and Leorio vomiting all over the floor. Kurapika sighed and looked forward, realizing it was too dark to see except for a square of light miles away.  
“We need light.” He said.  
Leorio managed to look up and say, “Yeah, no crap Sherlock.” Before immediately spilling his guts again.  
Finally Leorio gathered himself together and said, “I just wanted money to continue med school. Now look at me, fighting bad guys, sliding down steps, saving kids....”  
Kurapika grabbed Leorio’s arm and dragged him along as they followed Killua, who was already walking down the hall. Despite the length, the trio heard shouts and voices from the square of light, making Killua begin to sprint. Leorio said something about running involving some not very nice words but Kurapika kept him running, well, maybe it was also Leorio’s conscience. Despite the want for money, Leorio was a good guy.  
And why Kurapika was helping? Well, he knew what it was like to lose someone you care about and Killua shouldn’t have to go through that pain.  
“Wait up Killua!” Leorio shouted as he ran faster to catch up with the young boy.  
Kurapika caught up too, and as he did, they were surprisingly close to the room. Time must have gone by quickly.... weird. He reached for his gun, looking to Killua for approval since he said he didn’t want to hurt anyone. The white haired boy shook his head and said:  
“Only if you really need it, for safety purposes.”  
Eventually they reached the room and Kurapika looked in, pushing Killua back. As soon as he stuck his head in, a bullet flew past his head. A curse slipped out his mouth and he hid behind the wall again, pulling Killua and Leorio aside.  
“What happened?” Leorio asked, sweat dripped down his temple.  
Kurapika sucked in a breath, “They have a gun, Killua let me use mine.”  
Killua shook his head and passed by nonchalantly, and went into the room. Kurapika screamed and told him not to. Shots rang from the room and Kurapika felt hot tears spilling over his cheeks.  
Suddenly, Killua appeared in the doorway again, a smile on his face. He didn’t have a scratch in his body. “C’mon.”  
Kurapika inched into the room only to gasp. All the men were knocked out and piled in a corner. In another corner their guns were piled and unloaded. How did this kid do this..... and so fast?  
“Let’s go! Gon is here I can feel it!” Killua exclaimed and ran down another hallway.  
Kurapika and Leorio shared a look.  
“It’s for the kid.” Leorio said.  
Kurapika nodded and the two chased after Killua.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurapika looked over Killua’s shoulder. Killua was biting his thumbnail, Leorio was holding tightly to his suitcase, a look of fear in his eyes, and Kurapika felt terrified but stood his ground. Through a new doorway they saw a black haired kid in all green standing atop a stone table in the middle of a room. In his arms he held a bag with something in it, however his wrists were tied together with rope. Surrounding him were large men and women with knives.

“How on earth did he get up there....?” Leorio asked.

Killua shrugged, “It’s Gon, he always does crazy things.”

“That’s Gon?” Kurapika said in surprise. He expected someone a little older at least, considering Killua was a child.

Killua nodded, “Can we save him now?”

Before any of them could agree, Gon saw the trio and a smile appeared on his face, “Hey Killua!” He exclaimed.

“OH YOU’VE GONE AND DONE IT NOW!” Killua yelled as the people turned their attention on them, “Idiot.” He hissed.

Kurapika pulled out his dagger and Leorio, his gun. Killua walked forward, unarmed. Gon was kicking at the faces of the thieves still going after him and simultaneously attempting to chew the ropes off.... if that was even physically possible.

“Killua don’t!” Kurapika grabbed Killua’s shoulder, “You’re a child and you have no weapons.”

“I’ll be fine, you saw what I did back there!” Killua said.

Kurapika still pulled Killua backward and jumped into the action alone. He sliced his dagger through the air, drawing blood with cuts on arms and cheeks and even managing to stab some people, not to kill them but to slow them down. He heard gunshots, but no one was hit, they were warning shots from Leorio. Kurapika fought on, kicking people in the face, at one point, a bullet from one of the people grazed his arm, but he didn’t care.

A fist connected with his jaw and he jumped back, sliding across the sandstone floor, blood dripping from his lip down his chin, “Damn...”

Someone jumped him and he slashed his knife at them, but the person’s agility was too much. He turned to fully face them, noticing they were a tall, pink haired man. His golden eyes flashed and he was suddenly beside Kurapika, what he said next would haunt Kurapika for the rest of his life.

“Want to know something interesting about spiders?”

Kurapika sliced at the man but he was gone. Spiders.... that was the nickname for the Phantom Troupe. Did that man mean...

He doubled over all of a sudden. Someone had punched him in the gut. He let out a string of curses and looked up at a large woman, gun pointed at his head. She brought the business end to Kurapika’s forehead, finger on the trigger. The corner of her lip edged up into a smirk.

“This is why you don’t mess with us kid.”

Kurapika wouldn’t even be able to stab her arm in time. If she saw him move his knife arm, she’d pull the trigger, but if he didn’t fight, she would still shoot. Either way, Kurapika was dead. So he squeezed his eyes shut and awaited the bang of the gun, the final seconds of pain and blood and sadness that would overcome him as the bullet shot through his head.

BANG

But Kurapika was still alive.

It was then, in that moment, that he discovered his own mortality. When a black haired boy, wrists tied together, still managed to grab a rock and slam it over the woman’s head, directing her shot away from Kurapika’s head. Gon smiled at Kurapika despite the chaos around him. Despite Killua clubbing people over the head with nothing but his arms. Despite Leorio shooting warning shots and hitting people with his suitcase. Gon was smiling.

“You saved me...” Kurapika said.

Gon’s grin grew, “Yup! Now could you untie me?”

Kurapika obliged, cutting the ropes off Gon’s wrists. The kid rubbed his red wrists then jumped into action beside Killua. Both boys were smiling then, they were together. And Kurapika, he felt happy too, even in all this craziness. Even Leorio managed a small smirk. All Kurapika had felt for so long was rage... rage against the spiders. Rage that led him to this life of running, exploring, living on the edge.

For once when in a fight, his eyes stayed normal. For once the dark magic of his family’s past didn’t come to haunt him. Was this what it felt like to fight for someone alive? He thought Leorio was just someone to cooperate with, that Killua was just a one time meet, that Gon was simply someone to save. But within those few seconds, Kurapika realized Gon and Leorio and Killua weren’t those things.... they were friends.

A smile appeared on his lips, a genuine one. Soon enough, everyone was down. Gon was safe and the thieves were to be taken into custody. Before they left however, Gon said:

“There’s actually treasure here that they didn’t get yet! Maybe we can collect it?”

Leorio gave Gon a high five, “I like the way you think kid!”

Killua muttered, “Gold digger.”

Kurapika laughed and followed the other three down to a hall. But then he noticed a piece of paper on the floor. He picked it up and opened it, beginning to read. It said:

_ Meet me by Raven Lake in exactly one month from now. I will tell you all you need to know about the spiders. _

_ \- Hisoka Morow _

Kurapika held in a gasp, then crumpled the note and stuffed it in his pocket, following quickly behind his new friends.


	4. Chapter 4

Kurapika didn’t know what his employers were expecting, but he was one hundred percent sure it wasn’t him and Leorio returning with three pieces of treasure and two kids. Gon grinned his wide, contagious grin and Killua smirked as they dropped their own findings on the table.

“Well...” Neon, Kurapika and Leorio’s main employer, said, “This is very interesting.”

“We wouldn’t have been able to get it all... or survive if it weren’t for Gon and Killua.” Kurapika nodded to the two boys.

Neon smiled, “How wonderful! Perhaps they could help you out more.” She eyed the duo, a smile growing.

“Nah,” Killua started, “we don’t need a job-”

“Of course!” Gon cut him off, making Killua yell at him and start a small, stupid argument.

Neon looked a little surprised but a small smile appeared on her lips, “Oh young friendships…”

Gon then looked at Neon, “But Miss Neon, aren’t you a kid too?”

Neon leaned forward, sitting her chin in her hand, “I am. It’s just…. I never have time to truly enjoy it, you know?”

“I do.” Mumbled Killua. He said it so no one could hear, but Kurapika did.

Neon stood up, being dragged out of her sadness, a grin spreading across her face, “Well, I’ll just take up your treasures and send the criminals on their way!”

Kurapika bowed, “Thank you.”

“HEY WAIT!” Leorio exclaimed, making Kurapika cringe, “You said if we found treasure that wasn’t assigned to us, we could keep it! I’d very much like some cash right about now too!”

You could almost see the veins popping from Neon’s forehead, “Mr. Leorio, could we have a talk?”

Gon and Killua got really quiet and Kurapika paraded them out of the room. He knew what was going to happen and it wasn’t pretty. He suggested that the boys go get a snack and that they go to the infirmary. Meanwhile, he went to his room to change. There he realized that he himself should have gone to the infirmary, blood still dripping from the gash on his arm from the bullet that grazed his skin.

With a sigh, he got out of his exploring clothes and hopped into the shower, cleaning his wounds while doing so. Eventually he got out and grabbed a towel and as he dried his hair, he gazed into his eyes in the mirror. Those eyes were the last of a glorious and quite dangerous clan. Being an explorer could very much get him hurt, kidnapped, or killed simply for having these eyes, but he could care less. In fact, the eyes were the only thing keeping him going, keeping him from leaving the craziness of exploring…. okay and maybe other things but nobody had to know that.

Nobody knew the secret of Kurapika or the Kurta clan and no one ever would, Kurapika promised that to himself and his long dead family, but they practiced dark magic. His parents practiced it, his grandparents practiced it, his ancestors practiced it. However, if anyone knew, that could be very, very bad. That’s why their eyes turned red.

He got dressed and wrapped bandages around his arm, ignoring the shooting pain. He had to care for himself and only himself. This is what it meant to be a survivor. How could he ever get his revenge if he couldn’t heal himself?

Now what he needed was a  _ nap _ . He’d sleep until dinner, which Neon always gave them after a job. God, maybe he and Leorio were lucky. He held his hand over his eyes, he was exhausted, but he couldn’t sleep. Maybe it was the adrenaline or the thoughts that nagged at his brain…. most importantly it was the note from the golden eyed man. Sure it was a month away, but the thought of learning something, anything about the Phantom Troupe was more valuable to Kurapika than any of the riches he could gain from treasure hunting.

Leorio would disagree.

Somebody knocked at his door and Kurapika said a halfhearted, “Come in.”

It was a man with long black hair and purple eyes, “Mr. Kurta, dinner is ready. The boss has also made enough food for your new friends.”

_ Huh, time passes quickly.  _ Kurapika thought as he got up. He thanked the man then wandered halls until he found his way to the dining hall.

Inside, Killua was stuffing himself silly while Gon sat next to him, praying before his own meal. Leorio had a huge bandage on his cheek, informing Kurapika that his “conversation” with Neon hadn’t gone too well. As Kurapika entered, Gon waved happily, a grin plastered on his face.

“Hi Kurapika!”

Kurapika greeted his friends, being the happiest he had ever been in years.


	5. Chapter 5

Raven Lake.

That’s where the man, Hisoka, said they were to meet.

And the meeting place was too beautiful for words. A small waterfall tumbled down large rocks, the other water source hidden by surrounding trees with flowers blooming all around. In the lake, sparkling water ran over rocks and stones, flower petals of all colors drifted through the water and small fish swam through the currents. The grass was the brightest green Kurapika had ever seen. He picked a dandelion, which was now simply white seeds, and blew it into the air. The seeds swirled around his head and away into the trees.

“Incredible, isn’t it?” A voice said from behind.

Kurapika spun around, reaching for his gun. It was Hisoka, and he looked weirder than those few seconds Kurapika had first seen him. His hair was wavy and in an updo. A star and tear were painted on his cheeks and his outfit looked like a clown outfit combined with a classic deck of cards.

Kurapika still didn’t fully trust him, so while he did place his gun on his side, he kept his hand on it, just in case.

“Awww, you don’t trust me?” Hisoka asked.

“Of course I don’t,” Kurapika said, “I’ve just met you and something about you is…. Off.”

Hisoka walked closer, his golden eyes holding a murderous glint, “Then why did you come here  _ Kurapika Kurta _ ?”

Kurapika still didn’t know how the man knew who he was and the way Hisoka said his name sent a shiver down his spine, still he stood his ground. He needed information and he needed it now.

“Just tell me what I need to know and I’ll be on my way.”

Hisoka ran his fingers across the tree trunks he passed and sat on a boulder, eyeing Kurapika, “I knew you’d say that.”

“Tell. Me.” Kurapika demanded.

Hisoka crossed his legs and rested his chin on his hand, “Someone’s insistent.”

Kurapika’s eyes sharpened into a glare.

“There are thirteen members.” Hisoka finally said, “Each recognizable by the number on their spider tattoo. The members aren’t allowed to attack each other and also tend to separate most of the time, only coming together occasionally.”

Kurapika nodded, listening closely. How this mysterious man knew this information, Kurapika didn’t know and could honestly care less at the time. All he needed and wanted now was info. He wanted to take down the Troupe and he wouldn’t be able to do that without it.

“The Troupe is always moving so they’ll never be in one place and their bases will always be changing.” Hisoka continued, “From what I know about them, they will be heading to Yorknew City when the auction starts. They would want to steal or destroy those artifacts.”

Kurapika processed that information. Yorknew City was the main center for explorers, with many coming to trade and auction off artifacts they found. Of course the Phantom Troupe would be there. They would want to steal as many ancient artifacts as possible and kill off their auctioneers. That’s what the Troupe did. That’s all they knew how to do. Steal and kill.

“Anything else?” Kurapika asked.

Hisoka shook his head. “That’s all I’m saying. But if you need any more information, I’ll be in Yorknew City too.”

“Huh? How come?”

Hisoka smirked and turned around to leave. As he neared the exit of the clearing, he lifted the back of his shirt to reveal a spider tattoo with the number four in the middle, “Let’s just say you’re not the only one who wants to fight the boss.”

Kurapika’s heart started to pound. His breath seemed to leave his lungs. His body shook with rage. So this is how Hisoka knew all this information. Was he trustworthy? Could Kurapika believe everything he said?

“Y-you…. You have the… the t-tattoo… That means that you… that you….” Kurapika tried but Hisoka was already gone.

Now he stood there, slowly calming himself. Maybe he could trust this man, he was a part of the Troupe, so he would know their plans. But because he was a part of the Troupe, should he be trusted? His eyes were those of a murderer, yet Kurapika was good at reading people. When Hisoka had dumped all the secrets of the Phantom Troupe into Kurapika’s lap, Kurapika sensed no lies. Those golden eyes had been completely honest.

But Kurapika had made a promise. A promise to himself. A promise to the lost lives of his clan. He would capture the Spiders and avenge them.

So yes, Kurapika would trust Hisoka. It was for his lost loved ones.

Maybe the universe agreed, as the wind brought sweet scents and the sun seemed to shine brighter.


	6. Chapter 6

“I NEVER SHOULD HAVE TAKEN THIS JOB!” Leorio exclaimed as he clutched Gon’s hand.

Kurapika had his arms wrapped around Killua’s waist as the white haired boy attempted to support the weight of Leorio  _ and  _ Gon.

Now what was the group of four doing? The usual, exploring temples. Unfortunately the floor happened to open up as soon as Leorio had stepped on it and now everyone had to make sure he didn’t die…. Again.

“Damn it Leorio, why’d you take this job if you hated it so much?” Killua asked in an annoyed tone.

Leorio yelped as he heard something fall at the bottom of the chasm below him, “I was just in for the money! I didn’t know how dangerous it was gonna be!”

“Neon told us how dangerous it would be!” Kurapika said as he dragged Killua across the floor.

“Guys!” Gon interrupted, “Arguing isn’t gonna help at all!”

Kurapika sighed then a small smile appeared on his lips, “Gon is right. Now stop wasting your breath and let's pull Leorio up!”

So Kurapika pulled Killua away with all his strength while Killua pulled Gon and Leorio up without breaking a sweat. Gon had sweat dripping down his forehead and Leorio was holding as tight as possible onto Gon’s hand.

“C’mon, my hands are getting sweaty, I don’t think I can hold on much longer!” Leorio yelled.

Eventually, with one more mighty pull, Leorio was up again and everyone was exhausted and sweaty (minus Killua). Kurapika pulled out a water bottle and shared it with everyone else, being the last to take a sip, mainly because Leorio and Gon had almost drunk the entire thing. While everyone was regaining their stamina, Killua started discussing ways to cross the chasm with Kurapika.

The duo came up with two ideas: Find some rope and Tarzan their way across or climb the walls if they could find footholds.

With some discussion with the others, they decided that finding rope was the best idea. If needed, someone could swing across while holding someone else, they were all fairly strong and athletic. So with that, Kurapika grabbed Leorio and swung across while Gon and Killua followed.

When they reached the other side, Kurapika checked around for any other traps. All he saw were vines hanging from the ceiling and sun shining through cracks in the walls. So, with help from Killua, who was good at detecting traps, the group managed to get down the hall safely.

“I think I just stepped in something.” Leorio said.

Gon looked at his feet, “Uhh, Leorio, look down.”

Kurapika looked behind him to see a panicking, screaming Leorio hiding behind the short, disturbed Gon. Where the tall man had been standing was a pile of bones. Kurapika himself was scared and even felt like vomiting. They had known this temple was dangerous, but certainly didn’t expect to see bodies. If they had known, Gon and Killua would have stayed behind.

Killua walked up beside Kurapika, “Damn…”

“C’mon guys,” Kurapika said, “Let’s go.”

The group of four walked down more halls, avoided arrow shooters, snake pits, and falling axes. They weren’t hurt, only dirty and were in desperate need for a bath. An excited Gon pointed into a large room where a chest sat upon the floor. It was obvious that around it were more traps, but after so many other temples, the group knew they could get past them.

Killua put his arm behind his back and walked forward confidently. He began to examine the room, eyes scanning the walls, floor, and ceiling before he froze, eyes widening in fear. Gon, Leorio, and Kurapika approached him slowly, remembering the last time they surprised him when he was spooked.

“Killua, are you okay?” Kurapika asked.

That’s when he noticed a man standing across the room. His hand was placed atop the chest, his black eyes blank, staring directly at Killua. His hair was long and as black as a starless night. He wore a purple outfit seemingly combined with a simple explorers outfit.

“Hello Kil’.” The man said.

“B-Big Brother?”


	7. Chapter 7

“Big brother?” Kurapika repeated.

“Why did you run away Kil’?” The man said, playing with a pin in his fingers.

Gon inched closer to Killua, “Is this Illumi? You don’t say much about your past but the way you talked about him…”

Killua gritted his teeth and swore under his breath. Kurapika was worried, his young friend was confident and was hardly scared of anyone or anything, or at least didn’t show it. So this, this was bad. He reached for his knife, keeping his eyes on the man, Illumi, as Gon had said. Illumi stepped forward and Killua flinched, sweat dripping down his temple.

“Mom and I were upset when you left. She was crying when you stabbed her and Milluki.”

Leorio jumped, giving Killua an anxious look, “Wh-what the hell?”

“She was crying tears of joy.”

Leorio fell over.

“I told you! I don’t wanna join the family business!” Killua yelled, his voice cracking halfway through.

Gon placed his hand on Killua’s shoulder then glared at Illumi. When no one was speaking, the silence was deafening. Kurapika could feel the tense fear coming off of Killua and the anger radiating off Gon. Yet no matter how hard he tried, he sensed nothing off Illumi. He hid all of his emotions, nothing was found. Who was this man and what was up with Killua’s family?

Illumi eyed the trio guarding the frightened white haired child, “Kil’, you know assassins can’t have friends.”

The knife in Kurapika’s hand nearly fell due to the pure shock of that statement. Maybe this could explain why Killua was so strong, his personality, and his skills. It all made sense now, yet from the way he acted and just the mere thought of a  _ child  _ being an assassin was enough to bring tears to Kurapika’s eyes.

It was clear that Killua’s childhood had been a living hell.

“Fight me. If you can’t kill me or at least defeat me I will,” Illumi said and looked at Gon, “kill Gon.”

Gon’s eyes widened, “H-how do you know my name?”

Killua began to panic and Kurapika noticed. Illumi came closer but Killua seemed too terrified to move. Gon, despite the threat of death hanging in the air, stood his ground beside his friend. Pins were twirled between the pursuer’s fingers, his blank face showing no emotion or mercy. Kurapika tightened his grip on the dagger in his hand and Leorio pulled his gun out, ready to shoot if needed.

“Or Kil’, you could come home without fighting and I’ll spare your friends.” Illumi said, “What I said is unfair, you could never fight me, you can’t fight superior opponents. You’re not capable of having friends.”

Killua began to tremble and Kurapika heard him sniffle. In the echoing of the mostly empty temple, he even heard the dripping of the boy’s tears fall upon the floor.

“I-I just w-want to…. To b-be Gon’s fr-friend!” Killua managed through choked sobs.

“But you’re not capable or loyal enough. You weren’t loyal enough for your family. Come home.” Illumi said calmly.

Gon pointed at Illumi, “You can’t just treat Killua like that! You don’t have the qualifications to be his brother!”

“I didn’t know I needed qualifications.” Illumi said.

“Aw, shut your trap!” Leorio shouted.

Within seconds a needle flew way too close to all of their heads, one of them nicking Leorio’s ear. He responded with a very child friendly, “Hey, what the hell!?”

“I did that on purpose.” Illumi warned, “I didn’t miss. And next time, I will kill you.”

Killua did something that Kurapika hadn’t ever seen him do once - he shoved Gon away. Gon looked hurt, his brown eyes dancing with sadness. It was immediately wiped away when he saw what Killua was doing, replaced with determination and firmness.

As Killua approached his brother, the other three had the same collective response: “DON’T!”

Killua looked back at them, at Leorio pointing his gun at Illumi, at Kurapika holding his dagger out. He knew that they would attack Illumi in a second’s notice if it meant protecting him. And the look in his eyes as he began to understand that, that Kurapika saw shattered his heart into a million pieces. This boy was  _ not  _ returning to his “home”.

“I’m sorry….” Killua said loud enough for them to hear, yet it was still quiet.

So much happened in the next few seconds it seemed like a blur to Kurapika. As Killua apologized then turned to Illumi, Gon screamed and ran after the duo. His punch didn’t even have a chance to hit Illumi before he was sitting on the ground, shock and pain silencing him as he held his now broken arm in his hand, his face one of shock. Leorio gasped, cussed out Illumi, and ran over to tend to Gon. Killua’s eyes glistened with tears soon to fall.

Kurapika couldn’t take it anymore, his eyes began to turn red. Everyone gasped except for Illumi. Rage filled every cell in Kurapika’s body.  _ No one  _ was going to hurt Gon and  _ no one  _ was taking Killua away.

He charged Illumi and sliced his knife through the air. In seconds, Illumi was across the room, hands resting on Killua’s shoulders.  _ Why was he so fast _ ? Still, some black strands of hair were on the floor. Kurapika had managed to touch Illumi after all.

“Kil’, if you want your friends to live, tell them to stop.” Illumi ordered.

Killua didn’t look any of them in the face, “Stop trying to fight Big Brother.”

It wasn’t like they could. Illumi was too fast, Gon was injured, and Leorio was helping him. So, with a pang of guilt and pain in his heart, he watched as Illumi and Killua disappeared into the temple.


	8. Chapter 8

Kurapika cooked food over a fire, Leorio was making a temporary cast for Gon, the clearing was silent except for the chirping of bugs and the occasional hoot of an owl. No one said anything other than two or three words for hours.

Finally, Gon broke that silence, he slammed his good hand onto the ground, “DAMN IT!”

That random outburst startled Kurapika and he gazed at the boy. His face contorted in pain as Leorio continued to create the cast, yet he looked determined, and when Gon was set on something, there was no stopping it.

“We’re gonna rescue Killua!” He exclaimed.

Leorio rubbed Gon’s back as he wrapped the cast around his arm again, “He’s right. We have to.”

Kurapika knew it too. Illumi had manipulated Killua into going home. Wherever home was, they didn’t know yet though.

So they had to figure it out.

“Did Killua ever tell any of you guys his last name?” Kurapika asked.

Leorio and Gon shook their heads. That surprised Kurapika, if Leorio didn’t know Killua’s last name, he would have assumed Gon did. Killua really was extremely secretive. But now they knew why, of course Killua wouldn’t want them to know he was an assassin, for many reasons. So now they had to figure out where to find him based completely on the information they currently had. And that wasn’t much, which made Kurapika angry.

“Illumi said that Killua had stabbed his mom and some guy named Milluki.” Gon said, snapping Kurapika out of his thoughts, “So he has a big family, probably all assassins.”

And then it clicked. Kurapika had read many books before starting his job as an explorer. In one book he read about uncaught assassins and hitmen. In it, it mentioned an infamous assassin family with ten members. Five children…. one of them was definitely Killua.

“The Zoldyck family.” Kurapika said.

Leorio looked confused, “Eh?”

Kurapika stared at the ground, “Killua is a part of the Zoldyck family. I read about them once. They are the only assassin family in the world.”

Gon’s always curious eyes widened, curious about his best friend and his life. Leorio’s eyes went soft and sympathetic.

“Damn,” he said, “growing up being trained to kill? His life must’ve been awful.”

Gon teared up, “Killua…”

“Hey!” Kurapika said, “We can’t cry yet. Killua can’t be home right now, it’s already been a few hours and we’re in the middle of a forest. I’m sure we can find them!”

“But Gon is injured.” Leorio said.

Gon smacked Leorio’s arm, “I’m fine! I can save Killua with a broken arm! He’s my best friend!”

Silence. Could Gon really be able to rescue Killua? And if he couldn’t, how could Leorio and Kurapika rescue Killua while also getting Gon somewhere safe. Everything about this situation wanted to make Kurapika scream, cry, cuss, punch something, anything to get his emotions out.

Gon’s eyes were begging when Kurapika looked back at him. The kid truly wanted to help. Killua was his best friend and Gon had the right to help him. Besides, he was strong and Kurapika knew that. So, with a deep breath, he made his choice.

“Damn it Gon, you’ve found your way into my heart. You can come.”

Leorio mumbled something about Kurapika being irresponsible while Gon grinned, thanking Kurapika over and over.

They were going to rescue Killua, no matter what.

That night, Kurapika couldn’t sleep. The next day, they would have to search for Killua. With a groan, Kurapika sat up, he needed a walk to distract himself from the stress. As he opened his tent, he noticed a paper on the ground. It was dirty, probably from being on the ground.

He picked up the paper and began reading. Then his blood turned to ice. It was that damned Hisoka again. However, it told of Killua and Illumi’s current location where they would be staying for a few days, with a photo of Killua being led into a not so friendly tent. Kurapika folded the note. He would use this information the next day, for now he needed sleep and so did Leorio and Gon.

“Don’t worry Killua, we’ll rescue you.” Kurapika whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

Leorio sliced at the falling vines, Gon mentioned how hot it was for the tenth time that day, and Kurapika examined the mini map drawn on the letter. Thorns got caught in Kurapika’s shirt, they hurt but he didn’t care at the moment. All that was on his mind was telling Leorio where to cut down the vines and to make sure Gon didn’t die of heatstroke.

The heat was getting to him and he eventually pulled his hair into a low ponytail and almost considered cutting the sleeves off his shirt. Just their luck that the day they went to rescue Killua was also the hottest that summer. Kurapika got so distracted by cooling himself and Gon that he didn’t notice Leorio had stopped to look back at him. He got super embarrassed and continued to tell the tall man the directions to Killua.

“How are we supposed to fight in this heat?” Leorio asked as he pulled his suit top and button up shirt off.

Gon had sweat dripping all down his face, his jacket tied around his waist, “Water? Is there a lake? We could stop by a shaded area to rest before we jump in.”

Kurapika pushed his bangs out his eyes with a sigh, “Or we don’t have to fight at all and we can just compromise with Illumi.”

“He doesn’t seem like a guy who’s into compromises.” Leorio said.

“Well Gon is injured and can’t fight, so that’s our next best option.” Kurapika reasoned.

So they went silent again, Leorio hacking away with his knife and Kurapika reading directions aloud. Gon looked sad, everytime Kurapika looked at his face, his eyes seemed empty. Killua really was his best friend, and Gon would not be happy until he knew Killua was safe. Neither would Kurapika or Leorio. These were the first friends Kurapika had in so long. They would find him.

They would save Killua.

An hour or so later, wiping sweat from his forehead, Kurapika marched ahead of his friends through the bushes. His eyes settled on a small campsite with tents set up for three people and a larger, more ominous one. Kurapika didn’t want to know what it was for, but he knew that Killua was there. Leorio and Gon appeared beside him, curiosity pushing them to explore, but Kurapika and his logic making sure they didn’t.

Unfortunately, Gon was impulsive, “KILLUAAAA!”

Kurapika smacked him upside the head, worry and stress causing a headache. He hadn’t had one in a while, but of course it would be Gon and Killua who caused it. Some noise was made from behind and Leorio jumped and hid behind Kurapika, essentially using him as a shield. Kurapika made a mental note to clobber him later if they survived.

After a few seconds of rustling from bushes and trees, a tall figure appeared. One that Kurapika recognized immediately. Hisoka stood there, wet hair falling in his eyes which held an annoyed look. He was attempting to paint makeup back onto his face, which he was failing miserably due to the water dripping down his cheeks.

“Hm? Oh, it’s you three. Of course it is.” He said as he wiped the melting makeup off his face.

Gon looked confused as usual, “You know us?”

Hisoka pointed to Kurapika, “I know him. We’ve spoken before and I decided to give you directions here. However, Illumi, Killua, and the butler are off to collect some things, I’d suggest you wait.”

“But why?” Kurapika asked, guarding Gon and Leorio, “Why did you help us?”

Hisoka leaned against a tree, the corner of his lip inched up, “Because you guys have potential. I just  _ have  _ to watch you ripen.” He pointed to Gon and Kurapika. “Especially you two.”

Gon stiffened, Kurapika shivered in discomfort, and Leorio muttered something about Hisoka being creepy. Hisoka sighed and stood straight, stretching his arms. As he walked away, he looked back at them.

“As I said, wait for a bit. They’ll be back soon. But if you want to know, they’re at the nearby lake, close to another clearing a mile or so from here.” He said.

Then he left the trio behind. Gon shivered, hugging himself with his good arm, saying that Hisoka was scary. Leorio nodded in agreement. Kurapika ignored their conversation, thinking about what Hisoka said. The group once again had two options to choose from, wait for Illumi, Killua, and the butler who was apparently with him. He decided by himself that they should wait, but he still wanted to ask Gon and Leorio.

“I agree with you Kurapika.” Leorio said, “That’s a good idea, especially with Gon’s injury.”

However Gon disagreed, “We have to rescue Killua right now! I can’t let him stay with Illumi any longer!”

Kurapika gave Gon an apologetic look, “I’m sorry, but we have to wait. You’re hurt. We can’t rush in and possibly die.”

“I don’t care! I’m sorry Kurapika, but I’m gonna be selfish! I have to save Killua!” Gon exclaimed and then turned and ran the other direction.

Within seconds Gon was gone. Leorio yelled after him and Kurapika was in shock. Finally he cursed under his breath and pulled out his dagger, grabbed Leorio’s wrist, and chased after Gon. He was right, Gon and Killua really were the reason for all his headaches.


	10. Chapter 10

Kurapika and Leorio followed the visible footprints left behind by their young friend. They also used the memorized directions that Hisoka gave them. Whenever Gon ran off, everything got ten times more stressful, and now was certainly not a good time for stress. Now with Gon  _ and  _ Killua gone, Illumi’s amazing senses, the knowledge of Hisoka around, and Leorio being so loud, Kurapika had no clue how he hadn’t had an anxiety attack yet.

“Why is Gon like this?” Leorio complained as he chopped at more vines falling down around them.

Kurapika groaned, “Leorio, he’s Gon. He was raised differently compared to us and he’s stubborn.”

With a sigh, Leorio went back to hacking at the vines while Kurapika searched around the area. As they explored further into the forest, the sound of running water became more obvious, yet the duo hadn’t spotted anyone. They were both exhausted and ended up resting by some bushes and very leafy trees to hide. Kurapika pulled out his water bottle only to see it was empty and sighed. He wouldn’t be surprised if they died of dehydration.

“Well damn,” Leorio said, “guess we’re gonna have to drink our own spit.”

“Leorio, that’s disgusting.” Kurapika responded.

Leorio shrugged, “It’s the only way to survive!”

“There is no way you’re that thirsty.”

“I am!”

They went silent. Leorio sighed, attempting to wipe dirt and leaves off his jacket. Kurapika watched him, thinking about him more than he had ever done. Leorio Paridiknight. He was always looking for  _ money _ . Money, money, money. But why?

“Leorio, I have a question.” Kurapika said.

Leorio looked up, his brown eyes catching Kurapika’s, “Hm?”

“You say you go after money, but you’re not vain.” Kurapika said, “I’ve met people driven only for money and you aren’t like them. You’re kind and caring. So tell me, why do you want money?”

Leorio rested his chin on his hand, “I told you, I just want money. I have no great, amazing, important plan or anything like you. Money can buy you anything. Cars, buildings, people’s lives.”

“LEORIO! That isn’t true and do  _ not  _ disrespect the Kurta clan!” Kurapika shouted.

“But it is true!” Leorio yelled, “If I had had enough money, I could’ve saved my best friend!”

Kurapika went silent.

“He was sick! His family and my family were too poor to get the cure for him! So I’m gonna get money so I can go to med school and help others like him! Because I was dumb enough to think becoming a doctor would be cheap!” Leorio glared at the ground.

And now it finally made sense. Leorio wasn’t vain, he was just determined. The world had destroyed his view and made him think that he can only live and help others if he had money. That broke Kurapika’s heart.

Leorio clenched his fist, wiping at his face, telling Kurapika that he had started crying, “That’s why I’ve gotta save Killua and find Gon! I can’t lose more friends!”

Kurapika nodded, shoving his water bottle back into his bag. They got up, stretched, and went through the trees once more. Leorio cut down the vines and plants more ferociously. Kurapika understood his friend so much better now, he was compassionate and caring. Sure he was annoying and a little rude at times but Kurapika saw his kindness.

A small smile appeared on his lips. He was blessed with this amazing friend. What else could he wish for?

Suddenly his heart was stabbed with a pang of sadness. There was a lot he could wish for, so much, so many people, so many memories…. but for now, he was happy with who he had. He loved his friends dearly, but even then, they could never fill that empty hole in his heart where his clan belonged.

Then they stopped for some reason, Kurapika noticed when he bumped into Leorio.

“Huh? Gon!?” Leorio exclaimed.

Kurapika looked up to see their young friend, covered head to toe in dirt, smiling while clutching his broken arm, “I found Killua!”


	11. Chapter 11

“Gon what on Earth did you do?” Kurapika asked as he ripped part of his shirt off in order to make a sling for Gon, “Why are you dirty? Where is your cast?”

Gon laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head, “Sorry, I was watching them from the bushes and I guess while running my cast fell apart!” He looked to a clearly disgruntled Leorio, “Sorry…” He repeated.

Leorio sighed, helping Kurapika put Gon’s arm in the sling, reprimanding Gon for messing up the cast which he worked so hard on. Maybe things weren’t going as bad as Kurapika assumed. Gon had found Killua and Kurapika and Leorio were getting along for once. A plus was none of them were dead yet. Yeah, this was going way better. Kurapika had expected it to go much worse.

Soon, Leorio was done nagging at Gon and the sling was tied. Kurapika stood up from his kneeling position from where he was helping his young friend. They all began their trek to where Killua was, following the bouncing and dirt caked Gon. As they followed, Kurapika started to become more curious about Gon too. Despite being so close, Kurapika knew little about his friends’ missions in life and backstories. Now he knew some about Killua and Leorio, but what about Gon?

“Gon, why are you an explorer?” He said before he could stop himself.

Gon looked back while continuing to run in a straight line, “My dad left me when I was young to continue being an explorer. So I wanna see what’s so cool about it! I also want to meet him!”

Kurapika and Leorio made eye contact, it was clear they shared the same thought: What a bad father.

The trio explored further into the woods and eventually Gon stopped, crouched, motioned for the others to do the same, then shifted the leaves in the bush so they could all see. Before looking though, the trio hid their presence (a little trick Gon had taught Leorio and Kurapika).

A few minutes later, two people came into view. It was Illumi and some person none of them had seen yet. He was tall, wore a suit, and when he turned his head in Illumi’s direction, they noticed his small beard and glasses. He had short, cropped black hair too. His face was tired and somewhat sad. He flipped a coin and began talking to Illumi.

“Are you sure this is best for Master Killua?”

Illumi turned to the man, “Yes, he mustn’t be distracted. He has to be the heir.”

“He just seems so sad. He really cares about his friends.”

“It’s best for him Gotoh.”

The man, Gotoh, looked at the splashing water of the lake, “Whatever you say Master Illumi.”

“It seems there’s no changing Illumi’s mind.” Whispered Leorio.

Kurapika agreed, Gon shushed them both. Illumi and Gotoh discussed some stuff that was unimportant to the trio. They wanted to know where Killua was, considering he was supposed to be with them according to Hisoka. Kurapika could almost feel Gon’s nerves even though he had hidden his presence. Kurapika knew that at some point, he’d have to hold Gon back and make sure he didn’t run out and get himself killed.

Unfortunately, Kurapika didn’t know that that moment would be now. Gon yelled and hopped out of the bush, causing Illumi and Gotoh to turn around and notice all three of them. Gon pointed at the duo and yelled, anger lacing his usually happy and upbeat voice.

“TELL ME WHERE KILLUA IS! YOU DON’T KNOW WHAT’S BEST FOR HIM, YOU HARDLY KNOW HIM!”

“Dammit Gon!” Leorio exclaimed, annoyed by the boy for probably the tenth time that day.

“You again. What a pain.” Illumi said as he eyed Gon after his overly dramatic entrance.

Gon huffed, he was angry yet still childish, “Tell me where he is already! You jerk!”

“Kil’ doesn’t need friends.” Illumi said.

Gon clenched his fists, another huff coming from him, “Damn you! You don’t know what Killua needs!”

Kurapika ventured out, standing in between the two. He knew this was incredibly dangerous and he could get killed, still, he’d rather himself get hurt instead of Gon. His eyes managed to get ahold of Illumi’s blank ones, just the fact that he could see no emotion in them made him shiver. Killua’s family was terrifying and he needed to be saved.

“I’m sure we can come to an agreement.” Kurapika said.

But right at that moment, someone shouted from across the bank of the lake. They all looked towards them to see Killua, stretching his arms. He was shirtless and covered in bruises and dried blood. Someone, if not Illumi, must have done something awful to him. Broken chains hung from his wrists, which he seemed to not care about.

“Master Killua!?” Gotoh exclaimed.

“Hey guys!” He said, a small smile on his face. “Gon, you look like a mess.”

“Same to you.” Gon laughed.

This was going to be a long conversation.


	12. Chapter 12

Apparently Hisoka was a big fat liar.

It wasn’t just two people, in fact, it was five people: Illumi, Gotoh, a girl named Canary, Killua’s other brother, and his grandfather. It turned out that his grandfather had taken pity on him and let him go. Also that his other brother had apparently been… torturing him.

“Don’t put it that way!” Killua said to Canary as he pulled a shirt on, “Milluki was just smacking me around, it didn’t hurt too bad! I’m trained to endure torture.”

Leorio audibly fell to the ground.

“Also, when I heard Gon yelling, I just wanted to see him and Grandpa knew that. He’s cool like that and let me go.” Killua smashed the shackle on his right ankle to pieces on the rock he was sitting on.

Kurapika had to make sure Leorio didn’t pass out. That guy really wasn’t ready for the crazy world of explorers. If he cared enough, he might have even pitied Leorio. All he cared about at that moment was getting Killua away from his crazy family. Whatever was happening was not anything a child should go through and Kurapika was not going to allow it.

He dropped Leorio on the ground which was returned with a string of curses. Kurapika gently wrapped his hand around Killua’s wrist and rubbed his hand. Killua was a child and Kurapika had to protect him. Since he couldn’t… he couldn’t protect…

Pairo.

Killua wasn’t Pairo, but he was a kid. He shouldn’t have to suffer. Kurapika was going to get him away from his wack job family and they were going to go on fun adventures, have a normal life too, Kurapika could find him a nice foster family, anything. He just couldn’t leave Killua to… die. And if Killua stayed with his family, Kurapika was sure that was going to happen. He couldn’t lose more people he cared about.

“Come with us Killua. And if Illumi tries to stop us, we’ll fight him.” He said.

Canary looked like she experienced all five stages of grief in three seconds, “WHAT!? NO DON’T FIGHT MASTER ILLUMI-”

Killua slowly moved his wrist from Kurapika’s hand, almost as if he were being hesitant, which was weird. “Calm down man. I already am coming, why else would I ask to be let go?”

“Oh I dunno!” Leorio exclaimed, “Maybe because you were being TORTURED!”

Illumi sighed, “Fine Kil’, go if you want. But I will ask of you to come home again one day.”

Killua crossed his arms, “And the answer will still be no.”

Illumi simply stared at Killua for a moment before turning around and leaving, calling for the butlers to follow. Canary walked over to Killua and said something to him that Kurapika couldn’t pick up. She then ran after Illumi, following Gotoh. Killua looked sad then, but he soon was back to his normal self when Gon was hugging him and saying how happy that he was okay. Killua kept saying, ‘stop that’s embarrassing’.

And everyone else was gone. It was just Leorio, Kurapika, Gon, and Killua once again.

Everything was back to normal.

Kurapika’s found family was back to normal.

His smile grew as he saw Killua already back to messing with Leorio. Gon was laughing hysterically as he helped Killua. Leorio let out some not so nice words, then laughed himself when Gon started tickling him. Kurapika’s smile grew into laughter. At that moment, he forgot everything. His clan, assassins, absent fathers, med schools…. not a single thing was in his mind, just the happiness that he found with his friends.

Yes, Kurapika was happy.


	13. Chapter 13

“We are not taking you inside a tomb!” Leorio exclaimed.

Kurapika looked to the pleading duo, Killua and Gon doing that stupid puppy dog eye thing they learned somehow. Nope, Kurapika was not getting tricked by that again. Leorio and him had decided not to take children into a grave.

He peeked a little, opening one of his eyes, God Kurapika couldn’t win an argument against Gon and Killua’s cuteness. He cursed whoever taught them puppy eyes and the fact that they were kids. He looked to Leorio and they had a short argument… of course Kurapika won.

So with a grumbling Leorio and two happy twelve year olds, the group entered the tomb to find money (Leorio’s words, not Kurapika’s) and artifacts.

The stairs descended into darkness, yet Gon and Killua managed to still play a game of Rock Paper Scissors. Kurapika and Leorio discussed some plans for after work, maybe the whole group of four could go for dinner. Gon and Killua loved going to restaurants even if they somehow got all of them kicked out a lot. Once, Killua got the whole group permanently banned from a nice restaurant for things that they promised never to discuss again.

They all laughed as they recalled restaurant stories that were actually funny. But the second they all stepped into the tomb, everything went wrong.

Within a moment a gunshot rang out.

And Gon fell to the ground.

Killua’s blue eyes widened, Leorio gasped, Kurapika’s eyes instantly turned scarlet.

Everything was in slow motion and Kurapika could sense it all. Killua’s shout in agony. Leorio’s panic as he dug through his suitcase for an emergency kit. Gon twitching as blood pooled around his body. The men with guns laughing at their work. No. No. No. NO. NO!

This couldn’t be happening, not again. Kurapika raced after the armed men, realization shooting a pang of sadness into his heart. He just lost someone he loved, someone he cared about. Just months before, when he saved Killua, he had promised himself he wouldn’t lose someone he cared for again.

He had broken that promise.

He should have paid more attention.

But that was seconds of thought, with a yell he managed to cut up the men with his knife. His rage combined with the red glow of his eyes must have scared off the men, because they ran away farther into the tomb screaming about demons. He turned, seeing a sobbing Killua hunched over the crumpled Gon. Leorio tried desperately to do something… but when he stood, he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and shook his head.

Why couldn’t Kurapika get a break? A break from this never ending suffering. Was it him? Was he cursed? Was it the dark magic running through his veins? Kurapika stumbled over to the body of the young boy on the floor. Gon had had so much to live for and now it was all taken away by one bullet.

It was his clan all over again.

So much in the future, cut off by selfish, evil people. He stood, wiping the tears from his now normal eyes.

Revenge.

That’s all that Kurapika had on his mind. Killua stood too. They clearly had the same idea. Kurapika wasn’t going to stop him. They were both powerful enough.

Leorio gulped, “You better not be thinking what I think you guys are thinking.”

“Gon has to be avenged.” Killua said.

Kurapika nodded, “No question asked.”

Leorio stood, “You guys are gonna need a doctor on sight. I’ll move Gon’s….” Leorio seemed to gag on the word, “Gon’s body, then I’ll follow.”

The two nodded and turned.

Neither of them wanted to see the scene before them again.


	14. Chapter 14

Killua punched at the wall, tears streaming down his cheeks. “DAMN IT! HE WAS MY BEST FRIEND!”

Kurapika said nothing, he just kept walking. He needed to leave the ex-assassin alone. Let him grieve in his own way. Gon was gone. Long gone. Gon was dead. Kurapika knew this. He knows when someone has passed into the realm of the dead, it was a combination of dark magic and the fact that his entire clan was dead. Now a found family member was gone.

“Your eyes are red.” Mumbled Killua.

Kurapika hadn’t noticed, “Thanks Killua.”

They were silent for a while. Kurapika was enraged and so was Killua. They were both grieving for their lost friend. Those bastards had murdered Gon. Just that sentence was enough to make Kurapika want to break down and curl up in a hole. He felt numb. Gon was a child. He was happy and upbeat and enthusiastic. An imprint of his smile appeared in Kurapika’s memories then suddenly it was his blank face, his eyes empty, dead. His cold skin when Kurapika had touched his hand. The blood pooled around his body.

He clenched his fist. He cared for Gon so much. But Killua was Gon’s best friend. He must be hurt way worse. The look in the boy’s eyes was enough to kill. Kurapika reached for his dagger. He was ready, he could hear the voices of Gon’s murderers. Killua shoved his hands in his pockets, that’s when Kurapika knew he was ready too.

Kurapika looked up, his eyes burning scarlet. “I’m ready.”

“Same.” Killua said, glaring at the ground.

“We’ll kill them right?” Kurapika said.

Killua froze, stopping Kurapika in his tracks, “No. Let’s just beat ‘em up. I’m done with killing. Besides,” He looked to Kurapika, “I don’t want you to become a murderer.”

Kurapika let his dagger clatter to the ground, “Okay. Then we’ll…. get him in prison at least. Right?”

Killua nodded, “For Gon.”

“For Gon.” Kurapika repeated.

And they charged.


	15. Chapter 15

Kurapika raced in, flipping and round house kicking the first person he saw. He needed to convert his pain into rage, it’s the only way Kurapika could feel any better. Revenge. Revenge. Revenge. REVENGE. Luckily the person he attacked was the man who had shot Gon.

Killua raced around, eyes in a sharp, terrifying glare. He chopped at necks and people passed out on the floor. People fell all around the duo, no one dead though. Many asked for pity.

They got none.

Killua had someone by the neck, then he threw them to the side, knocking them out, letting them slide down the wall. Kurapika threatened with his gun and attacked with his fists. Each person he encountered, he beat to unconsciousness. Rage. Revenge. That was all that was on his mind. Within less than ten minutes, everyone in the room was out cold.

Killua appeared by Kurapika’s side. Hardly any injuries were seen on the boy, except for him spitting some blood out of his mouth. Kurapika was bruised, but he didn’t feel the pain. The numbness of his brain and heart must have spread to the rest of his body.

He didn’t care.

“It’s been a while since I turned my switch on.” Killua said.

Kurapika wiped blood dripping from the corner of his mouth, “Switch?”

“It makes me kill people with great strength.” Killua responded, “Except I took the killing part out this time.”

“Ah.”

Kurapika kicked at a woman’s limp hand. Her gun was halfway across the room. Good. No one else was dying today. For Gon’s sake and Kurapika’s sanity.

Killua then crumpled to the floor. A gasp escaped his mouth and he began to sob uncontrollably. Of course. The only thing that had kept the poor boy from breaking down was the idea of avenging Gon. Kurapika would have to wait a while for that to catch up with him because he filled his heart with rage. Killua, that lucky bastard. That tragic, heartbroken boy. He had lost his best friend.

“GOOOOON!” Killua screamed at the top of his lungs.

Killua had tears like waterfalls falling down his cheeks. Those hands that had killed many wiped away the tears for one person who had died before his eyes. His howls of pain were not ones of physical pain, but rather emotional. His heart was shattered. Kurapika couldn’t look at him anymore. He looked just like himself when he had found all of his loved ones gone.

Leorio appeared in the doorway, a gun clutched in his hand. Blood stained his pants and his white button up. Blood. Gon’s blood.

“WATCH OUT!” Leorio exclaimed.

Kurapika turned and saw a bullet shoot into the arm of a man behind them. He had long, shaggy hair and he had a book which he was reading from which he immediately dropped. He swore and tried to stop the blood.

“Stay away from my friends.” Leorio said.

Killua’s breaths slowed, yet his eyes were wide. That child was so vulnerable when his friend was gone. What a pitiful child.

Leorio pulled out his phone, “I’m calling Neon. She’ll get the police.”

The group was reduced down to three people:

A vengeful scarlet eyed man.

A tragic, pitiful boy.

And a compassionate doctor.

That was all they ever had been and ever will be.

But then something began to stumble down the hall.


	16. Chapter 16

Leorio pointed his gun in the direction of whatever was approaching now. “Stay back or I’ll shoot.”

The figure only came closer and went into a coughing fit. They eventually appeared out of the darkness and everyone gasped. Killua stood up and sprinted, sprinted, sprinted. Kurapika’s heart suddenly calmed, no longer the angry waves of an ocean, but the calm water of a stream. Leorio began to cry and followed Killua.

Standing there was Gon gosh dang Freecss. The only thing saying anything had happened was blood staining his green shorts and white tank top. His eyes were tired and his hair a mess but Killua ran and hugged Gon, sobbing into his shoulder.

“Killua…?” Gon asked.

Leorio joined in, picking up both boys in his arms. Gon laughed, informing the man that he was suffocating the both of them. Finally the tears sprung to Kurapika’s eyes and he joined in, a pile of friends. Life was so crazy, but Gon was back! Gon was back!

The man behind them cursed and Kurapika turned, “What’s wrong?”

“You’re not asking why your little friend is suddenly back?” He questioned, “I’ll tell you then. Dark magic.”

He pointed to the book on the ground. “I was reading a spell and that stuck to your friend. The bullet hit your friend and his soul travelled to this book. I was holding him in there, continuing to say the spell but that guy,” he pointed to Leorio, “stopped me. So his soul went back to his body and his body healed.”

“Dark….” Killua said.

“Magic..?” Leorio finished for him.

Gon nodded, “He isn’t lying. I was shot and then I was suddenly in the book. It was like I was climbing the letters and walking across the pages.”

And that’s when it struck Kurapika. That was what dark magic was. The practice of his people. It could be used for good or evil, depending on who used it. It could hurt people physically, emotionally, and mentally.

It was a dangerous weapon.

“We’ll be locking you up and all your friends.” Kurapika said.

“Fine!” The shaggy haired man said, “We tried! A for effort I guess.”

“More like A for an ass-kickin!” Leorio shouted.

“Shut up Leorio.” Kurapika said.

  
  


More people appeared at the location. Doctors checked Gon and made sure he was okay. They said he had the normal amount of blood and nothing seemed wrong.

Killua cried with joy.

Leorio spoke with some police, telling them that the four worked for Neon Nostrade. The police began to take groups of the rogue explorers in multiple police cars and trucks. Kurapika explained what happened and how they had been defeated.

Surprisingly, dark magic was a common thing that was used, that’s why Gon was getting a check-up.

“Dark magic isn’t all bad.” Said the police lady, “Try it out! My mom uses it to help with plants and stuff.”

Kurapika knew some, but never used it. Maybe he should though. To show the pride of his clan. He said nothing except for a thank you and the kind police lady left.

He took a deep breath of the forest air and sighed. Everything that had happened in that tomb had seemed like a nightmare. Could he really continue on his adventures?

Pairo.

Yes. Yes he could.

He had to.

For the sake of his clan.

Leorio appeared by his side, handing him a granola bar, a snack from the police apparently. Kurapika thanked him.

Life was just going to keep getting crazier.


	17. Chapter 17

Gon kicked his feet as he stared out the window of the plane, “This is so exciting!”

Kurapika sat next to him and leaned back in his own seat, wishing he could feel the same way his enthusiastic friend did. For Gon, Killua, and Leorio, this was going to be a fun little vacation from work, for Kurapika, he was going to be searching for the Phantom Troupe. Gon laid his arms on the back of Killua’s seat in front of him, saying something about clues on how to find his father.

Leorio poked his head from behind his seat, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, “Kurapika, why do you look so down?”

Kurapika sat up, staring into the black screen of the TV in front of him, his reflection gazing back at him, “What I’m doing in Yorknew City isn’t going to be as fun as what you guys are doing.”

“Then Kurapika,” Gon leaned over close to him, “you can hang out with me and Killua!”

Kurapika smiled, “Thanks Gon. But I’ll be busy.”

Leorio laughed, “You can’t escape us ‘Pika, we’re all sharing a hotel room.”

“Damn you Leorio.” Kurapika said.

“You don’t mean it, you love spending time with us.”

“You guys drive me crazy. Besides the room is two rooms connected through a hall, Gon and Killua are staying in the other room.”

“Mhm.”

“God, stop flirting you guys.” Killua said.

“Shut up Zoldyck!” Leorio and Kurapika yelled at the same time.

Killua and Gon burst into a fit of giggles. This trip was going to be a long one. Kurapika threw some magazine about cars that he knew Leorio would like into the older man’s face, Leorio glared at him and sat back down. Killua pulled out some old statue that he and Gon were going to trade while there and Gon mentioned something about a guy who knew something about Ging and his expeditions that could help him. Leorio shouted something about Killua being a little jerk. All of this faded out as Kurapika slowly fell asleep.

He dreamt of many things. Of breakfasts at the nearest Waffle House after work with his friends, of ancient statues in hidden temples, of nights where practicing his dark magic hadn’t gone so well. When he awoke, everyone else was asleep, Gon laying his head on Kurapika’s shoulder. Kurapika sighed, he didn’t have the heart to wake up the boy, so he just sat there watching the boy smile as he probably dreamt of dogs or whatever went on in that kid’s mind.

As he settled to rest more, he heard shuffling from the window seat in front of Gon. Was Killua still awake? It was like the kid never slept.

“Killua,” He whispered, trying not to wake anyone up, “are you awake?”

“Yeah.” Killua answered after a few seconds.

Kurapika was confused, “You’re not tired?”

“Nah, I’m trained to go days without sleep.” Killua said.

Every time Killua said something about his training, the more Kurapika felt that the kid wasn’t real. It was truly both saddening and surprising to hear stuff like ‘poison doesn’t affect me’ or ‘I can go days without sleep’ coming from a child.

Kurapika simply replied with an understanding, “Hm,” though.

A few hours later, Kurapika was woken by Leorio yelling at Killua and Gon as they threw candy at each other, most of which hit Leorio. Gon apologized and Killua just laughed. Kurapika shook his head, a small smile growing on his lips. His friends were a disaster but also the best thing to happen to him.

Maybe Yorknew City wasn’t going to be so bad.


	18. Chapter 18

Kurapika typed at his computer, searching up some auctions that might attract the Spiders. Leorio was complaining to the boys about something that Kurapika could care less about. As he continued his research he played with his earring, the red jewel reflecting the light. Gon eventually wandered over, curiosity in his eyes.

“What’re you looking up Kurapika?” He asked.

“Just some auctions and stuff.” Kurapika mumbled as he read something.

Killua appeared beside him, pointing to his outfit, “Why’re you wearing a dress?”

“It’s not a dress.” Kurapika said.

“What is it then?” Killua asked.

Kurapika finally sighed and closed his laptop, realizing he would get no alone time, “It’s traditional Kurta clothing.”

“Cool, so it was the outfit everyone in your clan wore?” Gon asked.

Kurapika sighed and leaned back into his chair, whispering a ‘yes’. The boys continued to bombard him with questions and he wished Leorio would save him. However the older man was tending to his own selfish wants and was eating a microwaved meal while scrolling on his phone. That bastard.

Kurapika stood and stretched. He decided that he should probably explore Yorknew City before going to the auctions, it was the best choice. He said goodbye to his friends and grabbed his wallet, all four of them were hungry so he promised to pick up lunch for everyone. As he walked the sidewalks and passed stores and men and women, something itched within him. It just felt weird, not going on some crazy adventure for once in a week. Then again, the calm was good for him. He was sure Leorio, Gon, and Killua could agree.

Caught up in his thoughts, he bumped into someone by accident. He apologized quickly and the person nodded. She had short black hair and large framed glasses, she wore simple clothes but the upside down cross necklace she wore sent a shiver up his spine. After the awkward interaction, he checked his wallet, wondering if he had enough money. Nope. He had only fifteen bucks to buy lunch for four people in a tourist attraction city. Just his luck. He made a mental note to check his money before vacations.

Suddenly, a hand with long fingernails handed him a handful of cash. Kurapika looked to his side, coming face to face with a man he hadn’t seen in months. Hisoka Morow. A small smirk creeped onto his lips, golden eyes glinting dangerously.

“Money for lunch, I’m assuming.” He said.

“What do you want, Hisoka?” Kurapika said with a sharp glare.

Hisoka’s smirk turned into a scarily nice looking smile, “I just want to talk.”

“I have to get food for my friends.” Kurapika responded.

“Oh, but it’ll be quick.” Hisoka persuaded.

Finally Kurapika caved in and followed Hisoka to an alleyway. The man leaned against the wall opposite him, crossing his feet. He held up finger, like he was about to confirm something, then asked, “Do you care about your friends?”

Kurapika was confused by this question, “Of course I do. I love them and I’m blessed to have them.”

“Did you happen to pass a young lady on the sidewalk?”

Hisoka had asked only two questions, but Kurapika was still terrified. He had known that Kurapika was looking for lunch and now he knew about the random girl he had bumped into. This man was truly horrifying and mysterious.

“Yes. Why?” Kurapika said.

Hisoka looked down and smirked, a creepy laugh escaping his throat. Kurapika knew something bad was going to happen, Hisoka was a liar (something Kurapika learned from their last interaction) and a member of the Phantom Troupe. After a few uncomfortable moments of Hisoka’s laughter, the man made eye contact with Kurapika.

“I’d suggest you head back to your hotel room. She’s a Spider who heard of some explorers with an expensive ancient statue that they plan to auction off.” Hisoka said.

Kurapika’s heart sped up. No. _No._ _NO._ Leorio, Gon, and Killua were in danger. He had to get to the hotel room fast! With a flick of his hand, he summoned his chains, now intertwined with incredibly strong dark magic. He began to sprint, this was bad, but before he ran off, he turned back in Hisoka’s direction.

“Why didn’t you tell me in the first place?” He demanded.

Hisoka was studying a playing card in between his fingers, “Because it’s fun to play with you.”

Kurapika glared at the man, cursing him as he sprinted down the sidewalks of the city. Confused people’s eyes followed him as he clutched his chains, wondering which one he should use to defeat the girl. He would have to choose right then, he wouldn’t have time when he arrived at the hotel, he would have to fight right there and then.

Finally, he chose which one as he reached the door of the large building. He rushed and pushed the doors open, racing up the staircase. The elevator would take too long. He arrived at his floor and ran down the hall, praying that Killua and Gon had been able to fend for themselves and protect Leorio until now. His hope shattered when he noticed the room’s door wide open with no sound coming from it.

He rushed in, breathing hard. The room was a disaster, curtains ripped, TV destroyed, lamps broken, and so much more. What terrified Kurapika the most however was Leorio curled up on the ground, blood slowly staining the carpet.


	19. Chapter 19

Kurapika rushed over to Leorio, pulling the older man’s head into his lap. Leorio’s breaths were slow and small, eyes darting around underneath his eyelids almost as if he were having a bad dream. He was mumbling something almost incomprehensible, that Kurapika had to lean down closer to hear.

“Gon… Killua..”

That’s right! Where were Gon and Killua? They wouldn’t just leave Leorio alone in this condition. It was clear that the girl had come and attacked and must have taken the statue…. so what if she had also.

Kurapika didn’t have time to think of that right then. He needed to help Leorio right now, make sure he was okay. But from what he assumed, Gon and Killua had been captured. He grabbed a first aid kit that Leorio brought along and tried his best to find the problem. Apparently Leorio had been shot in the stomach. Kurapika tried to stop the bleeding temporarily then pulled out his phone, dialing 911.

After this, he would need to find where the Troupe was. He refused to let them take away more of his family. For now however, he stayed by Leorio, whispering calming words and running his hands through his hair. Leorio said that always calmed him. If Killua was there, he would say Kurapika was flirting.

Soon enough, people arrived. They quickly raced down the floors with Leorio while police spoke with Kurapika. He explained the situation and he was unfortunately kicked out of his own room so that detectives could investigate the room. A nice old lady who was staying down the hall let him rest in her room for the day.

Nothing went right in Kurapika’s life.

But he still had a plan. Go out and find a nearby temple or something then auction off his findings. Maybe if he spotted the girl or Hisoka or anyone he could find his friends.

And the Phantom Troupe.

He was ready to fight. Over the last few months he had practiced hard on his dark magic. It just felt natural. The blood in his veins boiled when he used it but also seemed to calm. It was a mixed feeling that Kurapika loved and he didn’t know why. That’s why he worked so hard to master it. He was strong enough to defeat the Spiders now. He held his hand up, eyeing the designs on his chains.

He was ready.

The lady appeared in the doorway from the hall, a small smile on her aged face, “Hello dear, are you doing alright?”

“I’m fine.” Kurapika said as he dropped his hand, staring at the ceiling.

“It must be hard for you, you’re so young. Seeing your friend like that while the others are gone.” She said then covered her mouth, “Oh I’m so sorry! I said too much.”

Kurapika looked in the direction of the kind woman, “It’s fine. I’ve been through worse. No need to apologize.”

The woman looked concerned but understood that Kurapika didn’t want to talk. She walked over and handed him a pizza box. She smiled and Kurapika nodded.

Before opening the box, he looked at the receipt taped to it. The woman’s name was Angelica. She was far too kind, she didn’t need to help him.

“Thank you Angelica.” He said.

“No need to thank me dear,” Angelica said, “I’m just an old lady trying to do good in the world before my time is up.”

Kurapika opened the box, taking a slice, “That doesn’t mean I’m not grateful.”

Angelica sat on her bed, pulled out a book, and began reading. The world outside from the Kurta clan was truly amazing. There were men and women who killed, stole, and hurt people for no reason. Then there were people like Angelica, kind and caring, doing good for no reason, with no reward or anything in the end. Like Kurapika’s friends. If he was honest, he had expected so many more people in the outside to be cruel, but this old woman was restoring his faith in humanity.

He took a bite of his food, thankful for the good people in the world. Thankful for the hospital currently caring for one of his…. best friends. For the magic in his blood.

The next day, he was going to visit Leorio then he was going to look for something to auction.

He was going to save Gon and Killua.


	20. Chapter 20

Kurapika stood at the main desk, waiting for the lady to look up which room Leorio was staying in. They said it had been a hard operation but they had managed to save him. That lifted one terrifying thing off Kurapika’s shoulders.

Finally, the desk lady informed him that Leorio was on the fourth floor and told him his number. Kurapika thanked her and walked to the elevator, punched in the floor number, and waited. As the elevator ascended, he thought of ways to break the news to Leorio. When Kurapika had arrived at the room, Leorio had been hardly conscious and probably didn’t know about the boys. Kurapika didn’t want to make Leorio feel guilty or upset.

The elevator stopped on the second floor which was annoying and someone walked in. She was tall and blond. She wore a short, pink business dress and a serious expression. Her eyes caught Kurapika’s and he felt immediately uncomfortable. Something was off about this woman. But she gave him a kind smile, assuring that she was not going to hurt him. Still, she was creeping Kurapika out. They stood in the elevator in silence, wondering if the other would break the awkwardness.

“So where are you heading?” The woman finally asked.

Kurapika was still not comfortable with the woman, but he had to be honest so he could get off on his floor, “Fourth floor.”

“What a coincidence,” The woman said, “I’m going there too.”

Kurapika was curious, “Who are you visiting?”

“A man, Leorio Paridiknight, for a friend.” The woman answered.

Fear twisted in Kurapika’s gut. Leorio never said anything about having friends in Yorknew City. He was honest and knew Kurapika would like to know if he had any ties to people in Yorknew for auctions. Besides, the attack on the hotel room had not been aired on news yet and the only people who knew were staying around their room. Something was wrong. Still, Kurapika said nothing.

“Funny, I’m visiting Leorio too.” Was all he said, “I was the one who found him.”

“Oh? Are you a contact of his?”

“I was staying in the room with him and some other friends. I was coming back to get money. I found him severely injured.” Kurapika said, keeping his eyes on the woman’s eyes to spot lies.

And he did, as she gasped he saw she was hiding something, like she already knew this information. However, her eyes did have empathy, almost as if she felt bad for Kurapika. This was surprising. She offered to go after him, since he had found Leorio first and would want to know if he was alright.

Eventually they reached the fourth floor and Kurapika stepped out, searching for Leorio’s room. Soon he found it and entered. The tall man was resting, staring up at the ceiling with a bored expression. His glasses were at an awkward angle, nearly falling off his face. Cold air blew from the AC and Leorio shivered.

“Hey, I’m here to visit.” Kurapika said, approaching him slowly.

Leorio looked in his direction and immediately sat up, winced, and laid back down. He cursed under his breath, clearly still in pain. Sweat dripped down his temple, he had been hurt really badly. If Kurapika had not gotten to the house as quickly as he had…. he didn’t want to think about it. He walked over and sat in the chair next to his bedridden friend. He pushed the glasses back up to Leorio’s coffee brown eyes and asked him if he was okay.

“I think I’m doing pretty well for someone who got shot.” Leorio managed to joke despite the pain.

Kurapika sighed, “Now isn’t the time for joking Leorio, gunshot wounds are serious.”

“Yeah, yeah, go ahead and reprimand me for trying to lighten the mood.”

“Yeah, well the mood won’t be so light in a few seconds.”

Leorio’s face went serious and grim. As much as Kurapika hated to ruin his friends’ happiness, this was important and needed to be told. He explained how he had figured out through Hisoka that the girl had gone to attack them and how when he had gotten to the room, Gon and Killua were gone. He then explained his plan on finding some stuff to auction off to get the Troupe’s attention and rescue Gon and Killua. Leorio listened intently, wanting to hear every detail.

Finally, he said, “I’m gonna help.”

“No.” Kurapika said firmly.

“Why the hell not!?” Exclaimed the doctor in training.

Kurapika pointed at his stomach, which he couldn’t see, but assumed bandages criss crossed over what could be fatal injury, “You’re hurt. You could die if you tried to go in a temple.”

“But don’t we take that risk every time!?”

“You know what I mean.” Kurapika said.

“Urgh, damn you Kurapika Kurta.” Leorio finally said.

But Kurapika was curious, “Why are you so intent on coming with me.”

“Because,” Leorio said, “I wasn’t strong enough to protect Gon and Killua and now they’re in the clutches of murderous psychos. I didn’t even have a chance to  _ try _ to attack before I was shot down.” He clenched his teeth, eyes watering up a bit, “I’m just so slow and weak…”

Kurapika knew Leorio would feel guilty, he wished he didn’t have to tell the man, but it was important. He would have asked if Killua and Gon were okay at some point. He had been barely conscious the last time Kurapika had seen him and he had still been mumbling their names.

“Fine,” Kurapika said, catching Leorio’s attention, “I’ll find whatever we’re auctioning off and you can come to the auction with me if you want.”

Leorio’s eyes widened, “R-really!?”

Kurapika grinned, “When have I lied?”

“Many times actually,” Leorio said.

“Shut your mouth Reolio.”

“IT’S LEORIO!”

The two laughed, like the good times. Kurapika finished his visit with Leorio and turned to leave before looking back and saying, “There is a suspicious woman coming to visit, most likely from the Troupe. I’ll call over a nurse and say you need to talk to them, that’ll buy you time and maybe she’ll leave.”

He squinted at the ground, “Maybe.”

Then Kurapika carried out his plan and left, passing the woman as he left. They exchanged smiles as Kurapika pressed the button for the elevator, both as fake as the other one.


	21. Chapter 21

Kurapika had kept his word and found a temple, but God was it scary and hard to navigate without Killua, the master of sensing and finding traps. Each step he took was one of fear, legs shaking, knowing that one mistake, one misstep, one unknown trap could cost him his life.

He hadn’t come across any traps in a long time, so with a gulp, he tapped his foot on a square of stone on the floor that looked different and suspicious. His guess was correct and an arrow flew inches away from his face, digging into the stone wall. Whatever was in those arrow points was dangerous. As he crossed the room, he kept his eyes on the stone squares, every so often misstepping and having an arrow graze his body. By the time he found his way across the room, his clothes were ripped up and small scratches that dripped blood covered him head to toe.

It was difficult navigating the temple without small injuries but he managed to avoid many traps. Finally he reached a room with bars that he couldn’t squeeze through. He took this as a chance to continue practicing dark magic. He mumbled words in a different language, the blood boiling feeling happening again. He lifted his palm, letting the flow of magic focus there. He felt the rush of energy, the feeling of incredible power fill him. With a final word of confirmation, the bars separated like it was nothing.

A smile creeped onto his face. He was getting the hang of this. He passed through the separated bars, took a deep breath, and grabbed the chest sitting on a pedestal. He stood still for a moment, listening closely to every little thing, waiting for a trap to go off. Seconds, then minutes passed and released a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding. Then he rushed through the temple, using more dark magic, feeling the most thrilled than he had ever been. The adrenaline racing through him, the calming, burning sensation in his bones, the power surging through his body. He loved the feeling and if he could, he would run through this temple for infinity, letting the air blow back his long blond hair and cool him and dry his sweat.

But as soon as he exited, the feeling died down, fear replacing it instantly. Standing before him were four people, staring him down. One was tall and burly, long hair falling down his back and darker skin. He was like a bigger, rip-off version of Wolverine. There was another tall man, who was also quite strong looking but not as big as Rip-Off Wolverine. His hair was a yellowish blond which was slicked back, at least it wasn’t greasy. Beside him was a short man with messy black hair. His features were covered with a mask connected to his weird, gothic outfit. And finally, his eyes landed on a girl. Not any girl, but the girl who attacked Leorio and the boys.

He grabbed his bag and dropped his expensive new find into it, keeping eye contact with the group…. who were from the Phantom Troupe. The group kept their gaze on him and Kurapika tried to contain his rage which was slowly bubbling to the surface. They had killed his clan and now had taken Gon and Killua. Why the hell hadn’t he put in his contact? He rested his head in his hand for a second, counting to ten before looking back up. Finally he managed to get closer to them and glare at them each individually.

“What are you doing here?” He said.

Rip-Off Wolverine raised an eyebrow, “Eh, whaddya mean? We’re free to do what we want, so we’re gonna raid this place.”

“Sorry,” Kurapika said, “But I already got the treasure in there. Try again next time.”

Wolverine was about to yell at Kurapika but the blond man stopped him, blocking him from stepping forward with his arm. They glared at each other and the blond man brought out a coin, flipped it, and shut up Rip-Off Wolverine pretty quickly. He turned in Kurapika’s direction as he put the coin in his pocket, eyeing Kurapika’s bag.

“Hey, this is  _ my  _ treasure. I worked hard for it.” Kurapika said.

The girl tapped his finger to her chin, “But you don’t look too good. You don’t want help?”

“It’s just scratches, they don’t hurt.” Kurapika responded, “Besides, why should I trust you? You shot my friend and took my other friends.”

“He… knows.” The short guy said slowly, his voice seeming like it was strained.

“Ah damn, I wonder how he figured it out.” The girl said, staring at her feet, eyes wide under her glasses.

Kurapika clenched the bag in his hand, “No need for you to know.”

“Why do ya need that treasure?” Rip-Off Wolverine asked.

“As if I’d tell you.” Muttered Kurapika as he tried to hold back his rage. That guy was starting to get on his nerves.

“Well since you already know, maybe you should know our names too.” The girl said, “I’m Shizuku,” she pointed to Wolverine, “That’s Uvogin,” then to the blond, “Phinks,” then to the short guy, “And that’s Feitan.”

“Why… did you…. tell stranger… idiot.” Feitan asked.

“Oops.” Shizuku said, “Guess I just wasn’t thinking. Sorry.”

Kurapika stared down the four, “Thank you for this information. Now I can save Killua and Gon with more ease. Goodbye.”

And he left with more helpful information. This meetup was special and important, he was glad he found them. Maybe now he could avenge his clan and save his friends.

When Kurapika returned to his hotel room, he got a call from the police station. His eyes widened when the person informed him that the gang who kidnapped Gon and Killua were asking for money or any type of treasure. When the call ended, he put his phone in his pocket, a deep breath being released. His plan was going well before it was even supposed to happen.

He placed the treasure on his bedside table and laid down on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He now planned to find out how to find the Troupe and give them the cash to save the boys. If that didn’t work, then they could meet at an auction. He could ask the police to get involved.

But at the moment, he didn’t have to think. He was exhausted and needed rest for now.

Soon, he would be ready to avenge his loved ones.


	22. Chapter 22

They were unable to get in contact with the Troupe through the police so Kurapika used his last resort and managed to email Hisoka. He needed to find a way to make this deal and rescue the boys. This man was the only big connection he had to the Spiders and Hisoka had even said he would give Kurapika more information. The conversation went like this:

**Kurapika** :  _ Hello Hisoka, I managed to dig through my belongings and find your email address again. I would like to know if we could find some place to make the exchange for my friends. _

_ \- Kurapika _

**Hisoka** _ : I’d love to help you out, of course we would want to meet in person to discuss properly and make sure we understand each other. We will meet at the nearby abandoned carnival tomorrow night. _

_ \- Hisoka ❤️ _

Well that had gone quicker and easier that Kurapika had expected. He packed up his stuff, ready to pick up Leorio from the hospital, the doctors and surgeons said he should be good to go as long as he didn’t do a bunch of physical stuff, like fighting or sprinting or jumping a bunch. Kurapika was going to make sure Leorio didn’t loosen his stitches.

When he arrived at the hospital, a nurse was already outside with Leorio in a wheelchair. The man was back in his signature suit and was resting his chin in his hand with a bored expression. Kurapika took Leorio and thanked the nurse, saying he would make sure Leorio wouldn’t do anything dumb. They got in the rental car and Kurapika made his way back to the hotel, starting up some small talk with Leorio.

“So did you manage to contact the Troupe?” Leorio asked as he tried to lean back, only to wince and sit back up.

Kurapika pulled out his phone and showed the emails to Leorio, “Kind of, Hisoka said he’d tell me some information on the Spiders. Maybe then I can make the deal.”

“What’s with that Hisoka guy anyways? It’s like he’s always where we are, it’s creepy.” Leorio said.

“Just be happy that he can help us find Gon and Killua.” Kurapika responded.

“Just be happy that a creepy stalker clown man has info, yada yada!” Leorio mocked Kurapika’s voice, “Can’t we find  _ any  _ other way to get information? Like other than him? Remember that time Gon punched him and he started….” Leorio didn’t finish his sentence.

Kurapika shivered in discomfort, “I do but… he’s the only connection to the Troupe I have and I need to save the boys.”

Leorio groaned and turned up the volume of the radio. He blasted some eighties music that his parents must have played for him as a child because he was only nineteen. Kurapika started mumbling some of the lyrics that he learned over the four years in the outside world under his breath. Soon enough the two were singing songs very loudly and laughing. Truly they both needed a break from stress and to simply be able to sing aloud together. Kurapika needed to relax for now, he had an entire two days until his meetup with Hisoka and all he had been doing for the past few days was stress and overwork himself.

Leorio then asked Kurapika to sing some of his childhood songs. Kurapika smiled fondly at wonderful childhood memories. He began to sing a lullaby that his mother would always sing to him before bed. Leorio listened closely, humming along with Kurapika. This car ride was possibly one of the most enjoyable ones he had ever had since he found out about them.

The rest of the car ride consisted of Leorio attempting to rap, Kurapika making fun of Leorio trying to rap, blasting music with the windows wide open, and laughter. No matter what mood Kurapika was in, he could always trust his friends to make him feel better, especially Leorio and his shenanigans. Once this was all over, he needed to just cruise around with his friends in a car, blasting music and annoying other drivers, and just forgetting all the bad stuff in the world.

However when they reached the hotel, the short lived fun was over and he had to store his dreams away in his brain. He helped Leorio into his wheelchair, swatting at him every time he tried to stand up and telling him he could break his stitches. Kurapika walked in and punched in the floor number of the hotel and the duo waited to reach their room. Within those few minutes of waiting, Kurapika felt the stress fill him again.

He didn’t know how long the Spiders would wait for the ransom until they finally got tired and… killed the boys. Maybe they were already dead. The Troupe was ruthless and would do anything to get what they want. If they murdered his clan without hesitation then they would surely kill Gon and Killua if they got tired of waiting.

“You don’t look too good Kurapika.” Leorio said, “Are you all right?”

“Eh?” Kurapika replied, “Oh, I’m fine.” He lied.

They were silent as the elevator doors opened and Kurapika pushed Leorio down the hall. They went into the new room they were sharing and unpacked some stuff. Leorio complained about the wheelchair and that he could walk around perfectly fine and Kurapika didn’t even try to argue. Kurapika helped Leorio into his bed and then turned on the TV. Kurapika sat on his bed and pulled out his phone, scanning the emails from earlier. Without the distraction of music, he once again couldn’t get the idea of meeting Hisoka out of his head. He was nervous, excited, sad, and so many more emotions he couldn’t even describe.

Leorio looked at Kurapika from across the room, “Hey, you wanna play a video game?”

“I don’t know how too. Also this place doesn’t have video game consoles.” Kurapika said.

Leorio pulled out a console from his suitcase which surprised Kurapika, “I brought one. I’ll teach you how to play Mario Kart.”

“Mario Kart?” Kurapika asked.

Leorio pulled out a game box, smiling, “I was originally gonna play this with Gon and Killua but uhhh…. yeah. But you look down, so I’ll play with you!”

Kurapika walked over, “Thanks Leorio.”

Leorio smacked away Kurapika and stood up by himself then plugged in the console, connecting it to the TV. Then he put the game into the console and pulled out the controllers. He handed one to Kurapika and started to show him the controls and how to play. Kurapika was beginning to feel better.

Within two hours, Kurapika had won five times against Leorio. The duo laughed and listened to music while playing other games. Snacks were made and action movies were played. Once again Kurapika reminded himself that he was blessed with the best friends anyone could have.


End file.
